Narnia 2: Afera's Story
by LvSingWrite
Summary: This si a remake of the Movie Prince Caspian... But this time Prince Caspian has a sister and this is the love romance of short itme in Narnia.


Moon shines as a distant scream in the air as it zooms in on the Queen giving birth. Baby Boy giving birth. Afera sits in her bed listening to her Aunt. Her door opens to her room.

Professor: My princess come we must get out.

Afera grabs her robe and follows the Professor down the hall way. Sneaking there way to a room.

Professor and Afera enter the room. Professor covers Caspian's mouth and Caspian startles.

Caspian: 5 more minutes

Professor: You won't be watching the stars tonight my prince. Come we must hurry.

Caspian gets out of bed.

Caspian: Professor what is going on? Where is Afera?

Professor: Your Aunt has given birth to a son.

Afera appears in the secret passageway.

Professor: Come....

Caspian turns at a sudden noise behind his door. He pushes into the secret passage and pulls the door shut slightly. Afera waits behind him as he watches the guards enter his room and shot their crossbows into his bed and Afera gasps covering her mouth. Caspian pulls the door shut and grabs Afera's hand as they follow thee Professor down stairs to the armor room. Caspian and Afera grab armor and swords and Afera grabs a bow and arrow. The Professor cloaks both of them and make for the stables.

A saddled horse waits. Afera mounts the horse in front of the saddle. Caspian mounts the horse behind her and takes the reins.

Professor: You must make for the woods.

Caspian: The woods:

Professor: They won't follow you there.

Professor reaches in is pocket.

Professor: IT has taken me many years to find this.

Caspian takes the parcel.

Professor: Do not use it except at your great needs.

Afera: Will we ever see you again?

Tears roll down Afera's cheeks.

Professor: I dearly hope so my Princess. There is so much more I'm meant to tell you, everything you know is about to change.

Guards yell in the castle and the horse stirs.

Professor: Now go... and take care of each other.

Caspian and Afera ride out into the courtyard. Guards yell to stop and halt and attempt to stop Caspian with long sticks which Afera grabs and takes with them as they ride and throws it into the fire burning outside the gate.

Fireworks go off in the background and a announcer announces about the baby. Caspian halts the horse and it rears up. They look behind them and see the guard riding after them. Caspian and Afera take off across the open field and head into the woods guards following behind them.

Caspian and Afera ride into the dark woods watching behind them constantly and eventually the guard heads behind them once more.

Afera: Caspian!

They get hit off the horse by a branch. Afera falls to the ground and Caspian is dragged by the horse. The guard approach and Trumpkin runs toward them and Caspian blows teh horn before the guards knock Afera unconscious.

Afera awakes to see her Uncle's face looking at her and a small body beside her on the back of the horse.

Miraz: Hello, Princess... where is my nephew.

Afera stares disoriented.

Miraz: No?... To bad... goodbye Niece...

Miraz knocks Afera unconscious.

Afera awakes in a boat beside Trumpkin. Tied by her hands and feet and a gage across her mouth.

Guard: Here is good.

Afera kicks the guard and he wobbles and grabs her feet and throws her back against the boat.

They lift Trumpkin into the air.

Susan: Drop him!

Trumpkin (muffled): Drop him?

Afera (muffled): No!

Soldiers drop Trumpkin into the water and hit Afera unconscious before picking her up and dropping her into the water. Solider picks up the cross bow and Susan shoots him with an arrow and the other jumps into the water and swims away. Trumpkin sinks to the bottom as Peter dives in and Edmund goes for the boat. Peter pulls Trumpkin ashore and Edmund pulls the boat in. Lucy kneels down and cuts the ropes and Trumpkin pulls off the gag. Peter dives back into the water and grabs the unconscious Afera and pulls her to the surface. Peter drags her ashore and lays her on the beach. Lucy cuts the wrist and leg ties. Peter pulls down the gag.

Lucy: Is she breathing?

Peter listens close to her mouth.

Peter: She is fine....

Trumpkin: Drop him?! That's the best you can come up with?

Susan: A simple thank you would suffice

Edmund: Guys…

Trumpkin: They were doing fine drowning us without your help.

(Edmund walks over)  
Peter: Maybe should have let them.

Lucy: Why were they trying to kill you anyway?

Trumpkin: They're Telmarines it's what they do.

Edmund: Telmarines? In Narnia?

Trumpkin: Where have you been the few hundred years?

Lucy: It's a bit of a long story.

(Susan hands Peter his sword back. Trumpkin sees the hilt of the sword and looks at Peter and surveys the 4 of them)

Trumpkin: You've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and Queens of old?

Peter: High King Peter… the Magnificent

(Peter olds out his hand)

Susan: You probably could have left out the last bit.

Trumpkin (chuckles): Probably.

Peter: You might be surprised.

Peter drew his sword.

Trumpkin: Oh, you don't want to be doing that boy.

Peter: Not me... him.

Peter looks at Edmund and Edmund draws his sword and Peter hands his sword to Trumpkin. Trumpkin takes the sword and it drops to the sand. Edmund smiles at Peter and Trumpkin yells hitting Edmund's sword away and swings and Edmund ducks back, Trumpkin hits Edmund in the face.

Lucy: Edmund!

Trumpkin: Aww, you alright?

They circle around and continue fighting. Trumpkin swings at the feet and Edmund jumps. The swords collide and Edmund swings the sword around and Trumpkin's sword flies and Trumpkin falls to the sand.

Trumpkin: Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all.

Susan: What horn?

Edmund: Peter.

Peter: What?

Edmund: What about her?

They all gather around afera

Peter: Who is she?

Trumpkin: Princess Afera of the Telmarines.

Edmund: They were trying to kill her?  
Trumpkin: The Lord had a son… who needs a nephew or niece now?

Peter cleans the cut on Afera's head with water from the ocean. Afera groans pushing it away.

Afera: Stop, I'm fine…

Peter helps Afera sit up and Afera looks at everyone around.

Afera: We have to find my brother… quickly.

Afera gets up and falls slightly; Peter catches her and holds her up. They get into the boat and Edmund shoves off.

Glass water scene

Water

Boat rowing on water

Pevensies, Afera and Trumpkin on the boat Peter rowing. Lucy looks up at the trees.

Lucy: They are so still.

Afera: They are, trees what do you expect?

Lucy turns to look past Peter to Afera.

Lucy: They use to dance.

Trumpkin: It wasn't long after you left the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated into the woods. And the trees retreated so far so deep inside themselves that no one has heard from them since.

Peter looks at Afera upset and Afera looks away sadly.

Lucy: I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?

Trumpkin: Aslan? I thought he abandoned us after you lot did.

Peter: We didn't mean to leave, you know

Afera: Doesn't make much difference now, does it?

Peter: Get us to the Narnians and it will.

They finally the shore and Peter and Edmund climb out pulling the boat ashore. Trumpkin anchors the boat down and Edmund helps Susan out and Peter helps Afera out. Lucy wanders off and notices a bear on shore.

Lucy: Hello there! It's alright, we're friendsl.

The bear stands up and looks at Lucy.

Trumpkin: Don't move, your majesty!

The bear starts to charge and Lucy screams running. Susan pulls an arrow.

Susan: Stay away from here!

Edmund: Susan, shoot!

Bear still charging, Lucy screams and trips screaming. Bear gets on hind legs and an arrow strikes his chest and the bear falls over dead. Susan looks over her shoulder to see Afera holding a bow.

Susan: Why wouldn't he stop?

Trumpkin: I expect he was hungry.

Everyone runs to Lucy and Peter pulls her up and points the sword at the bear while holding Lucy in his other arm. Afera touches Peter's hand lowering his blade slightly.

Edmund: He was wild?

Peter: I don't think he could talk at all.

Trumpkin: Get treated like a dumb animal long enough and that's what you become.

Trumpkin pulls his knife.

Trumpkin: You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember.

Trumpkin leans down and stabs the bear and Lucy turns into Peter's chest and cries. Trumpkin cleans his blade and stands turning to Peter and Lucy whipping her eyes as they turn away. Peter puts his blade away letting go of Lucy.

Lucy: Thank you…

Afera looks at Lucy and nods, handing Trumpkin the broken bow.

Afera: Sorry…

Trumpkin groans and walks into the forest. Lucy smiles as the night sky starts to come over them. Peter takes the lead and finds a clearing and puts down his bag.

Peter: Here we will stay the night and get a heading at dawn.

Afera: We will need a fire…

Peter: Ed and I will retrieve firewood find food.

Afera: What about the bear?

Lucy: We can't

Susan: We have to or starve.

Lucy wipes a tear and Afera turns away to the beach walking back and Trumpkin follows. Everyone returns, Peter and Edmund have fire wood and Trumpkin and Afera carry 4 things of meat for dinner.

Peter starts a fire and Afera makes a grill from wood.

Edmund: You seem to know your way of making work to cook food.

Afera looks at Edmund then at Trumpkin.

Trumpkin: Princess is the Telmarine who cares about us Narnians.

Afera sits back after laying the meat on the wood.

Afera: My brother and I were brought up by our Father and Professor who has taught us all about the Kings and Queens of old and Narnians. When I was about 10 years of age I wonder from the castle in the night and into the woods which was forbidden for royalty. But my vision told me I would find friends.

Edmund: Vision?

Afera: I have a dream about how things may happen but ever since my father died the night I snuck out I haven't had a vision or dream. When I snuck out of the castle I found a clearing that I found peaceful and stayed there when I got frustrated with my brother or anyone. There I taught myself defense with a sword and I also met Trumpkin a few days before my Uncle had a son and he taught me bow and arrow. Then my Uncle had a son and he was going to murder my brother and I. Our Professor came and got us out of our beds and got us out right before they came after us. Professor gave my brother a white horn before we rode off across the field into the woods where they followed us and brother and I got hit with a branch and I was thrown off while my brother was dragged by the horse. The guards got me and then Trumpkin showed up to take care of them and was taken as well. I remember hearing the horn just before I was knocked out. I don't remember anything but waking up tied over a horse and my uncle seeing Trumpkin and I and he knocked me out. I woke up just as they were shipping out to drown us.

Afera hugged her knees to the chest scared.

Afera: My uncle, Lord Miraz will do anything to see my brother and I dead.

Lucy: That is horrible…

Susan looks at the fire shocked by the story.

Trumpkin: Nikabrik has your brother and Trifflehunter is most likely caring for him. I'm sorry I thought he was a solider.

Afera: My fault for not telling you about him, I just hope that he is alright, he is all I got.

Afera shook her head in disbelief.

Afera flipped the meat as it cooked.

Peter: Lord Miraz is assembling an army we need to find the rest of the Narnians and your brother.

Afera nodded in agreement.

Edmund: I know what it is like feeling alone…

Afera: I know I have heard the stories of old about you King Edmund, I am very sorry about what happened.

Peter gets up and walks into the woods toward the beach.

Edmund gets up,

Afera: No… I think I have offended him… I think we need to have this talk before going into battle together.

Afera gets up and goes after Peter; she breaks into the clearing onto the beach. Peter standing on the shore looking at the half gone bear.

Afera: King Peter?

Peter yells and pulls his sword on Afera and points it at her neck. Afera holds her hand on the sword.

Peter: Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you and your brother.

Afera: You know you need us to defeat Miraz.

Afera quickly pulls the sword and hits Peters away. They sword fight and Peter jumps a swing and Afera dodges a stab before rounding his sword around and making it fly landing in the stone. Afera trips Peter and holds the sword inches from his face.

Afera: we know every trick of the trade about Miraz and his army. Killing us would ruin your chances of winning.

Afera puts her sword down and helps Peter up grabbing his sword and handing it back before putting hers away and sitting on the rocks.

Afera: I'm sorry… I love Narnia… I wanted to know what it was like when it was full of Narnians and when Aslan was around. I'm sorry my people destroyed everything Narnia was.

Peter stares at her back and grabs her shoulder, helping her up. Afera looks at Peter and he grabs her hands.

Peter: Why do you care so much?  
Afera: Because I fell for what I thought was a story book character.

Afera looked at Peter, and blushed looking away. Peter grabbed Afera's face and leans towards her.

Lucy: Peter…

Afera moves away from Peter and shakes her head walking back into the woods.

Lucy: Dinner is ready…

Peter: Thanks Lu…

Peter and Lucy walk back into the woods to the campsite and sit. Everyone ate and went directly to bed.

Peter: Up everyone we must get to the Shuttering woods to find Caspian.

Afera gets up and puts out the fire and spreads the wood through the forest. Peter takes the lead through the forest.

Susan: I don't remember this way at all.

Peter: That's the problem with girls can't carry a map in your head.

Peter gets hit with a rock in the head and turns looking at a Afera on the roots.

Lucy: That's because our heads have something in them.

Susan: I wish he would just listen to the DLF

Edmund: DLF?

Lucy: Dear Little Friend.

Trumpkin: Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?

Peter steps into a rock passage.

Peter: I'm not lost…

Trumpkin: No, you're just going the wrong way.

Peter: You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush.

Trumpkin: But unless I'm mistaken there is no crossing in these parts.

Peter: That explains it then… you're mistaken.

They continue walking until they come to a gorge and look down.

Susan: See over time, water erodes the earth's soil

Peter: Oh, shut up.

Edmund: Is there a way down?

Trumpkin: Yea falling

Peter: Well we weren't lost.

Trumpkin: There's a ford near Barona. How do you feel about swimming?

Susan: Rather that then walking.

Lucy turns around

Lucy: Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there! Don't you see he's right

Lucy turns back and sees nothing

Lucy: There

Trumpkin: Do you see him now?

Lucy: I'm not crazy. He was there; he wanted us to follow him.

Lucy looks at Peter.

Peter: I'm sure there are any number of lions in this woods.

Lucy: I think I know Aslan when I see him.

Trumpkin: Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist.

Edmund: The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid.

Peter looks at the spot.

Peter: Why wouldn't I have seen him?  
Lucy: Maybe you weren't looking.

Peter: I'm sorry Lu

They turn and follow Trumpkin. Lucy looks back and then looks at Edmund and he nods for her to follow.

Afera catches up to Peter and grabs his arm.

Afera: You shouldn't doubt the brilliance of a young mind.

Afera walks off and catches up to Trumpkin.

Afera: They are real handfuls…

Trumpkin: Some kings and queens of old.

They reach the river rush and see Telmarines. They duck behind the wood pile to hide.

Susan: Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all.

Peter looks at he bridge and Miraz come out of the forest and they shrink. Afera shakes at the site of Miraz and hides below Peter. Afera gets up as soon as Miraz moves out of the way.

Afera runs into the forest and Peter follows.

Back at the gorge.

Peter: So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan

Lucy: I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grownups. I didn't think I saw him I did se him.

Trumpkin: I am a grown up.

Afera smiles slightly patting Trumpkin's shoulder.

Lucy walks over and Afera follows.

Lucy: It was right over...

Lucy and Afera screams as the ground gives out underneath them.

Susan: LUCY!

Lucy: Here.

Trumpkin: Princess Afera?

Afera sits up as Peter jumps down helping her up.

Afera: I'm fine…

Afera stands on her feet and falls.

Afera: Ow…

Peter holds Afera up helping her to the ground.

Lucy looks at her ankle.

Afera: I think it's broken.

Peter touches it slightly and Afera flinches.

Lucy takes out her bottle of red flower juice but Afera denies it.

Afera: Someone much more then me will need it one day…

Peter grabs the bottle and puts a drop on Afera's lips and she licks it instinctively.

The swelling quickly goes down and Afera gets up. Everyone jumps down and walks down the gorge. Lucy slips and Trumpkin catches her and she smiles. Lucy looks up at the gorge and crosses.

They make their way up the gorge and Peter jumps ahead of everyone. Peter pulls himself up the edge of the grass and lays his sword down. Peter helps pull up Lucy, Trumpkin, and Susan up. Edmund gets up with little assistance. Afera grabs the edge of the cliff and hoists herself up without any help.

Peter looks at her impressed and she looks away unthreatened by his good looks and English charm. They continue through the woods as the sky grows dark.

Peter: We will make camp here.

Afera takes a deep breathe and sits down meditating.

Peter: What is she doing?

Trumpkin: Concentrating on her vision she had on last night.

Afera groans getting up and walking farther into the woods.

Peter: What was the vision about last night?

Trumpkin: I don't know she won't tell me.

Peter follows Afera into the woods and sees her sitting in a sun beam and the wind blowing her hair around. Peter walks over to her and kneels in front of her.

Afera: Go away…

Peter: Tell me your vision.

Afera: No…

Peter: Why not?

Afera opens her eyes and looks at Peter.

Afera: Because you need to figure out your own future and what to do and make the right choices… I will not help in any of the future fights expect that I will fight beside you for Aslan and Narnia.

Peter looks at her and then down at his sword. He pulls the blade and Afera watches him carefully.

Peter: When we left I was so upset we couldn't get back. Over a 1,000 years have passed here and I had a feeling things were wrong in my kingdom. I had no idea it was this bad. I just don't know if I can do this.

Afera touches Peter's hand as he hold the sword and grabs his chin and pulls his gaze to hers.

Afera: Your people will follow you Peter, even if it means death for them, I will follow you even if it means my demise.

Peter quickly grabs Afera's face.

Peter: No… No, I can't let that happen, to you or the Narnians.

Afera smiles slightly, and stares into Peter's eyes of worry. Afera leans in and kisses Peter softly.

Afera: I will die for you King Peter.

Peter: Not before I die for you princess…

Peter kisses Afera intensely, wrapping his arms around her back and Afera wraps his arms around Peter's neck.

Afera's eyes pop open and a vision of Peter falling to the ground in his armor brings her to a gasp and she pulls away. From him falling back flat on the ground.

Peter: Afera, what did you see?

Afera: Your demise…

Peter looks at her as she stands up and walks back to the campsite.

Afera sits down and pretends to meditate while everyone falls asleep. Afera quickly drifts into a restless sleep.

Finding Caspian Scene

Twig snaps, Lucy gasps waking up.

Lucy: Susan, wake up.

Susan stirs,

Susan: Certainly, Lu. Whatever you say.

Lucy hears a growl as Susan rolls over and keeps sleeping. Lucy gets up and walks up a trail and touches a tree.

Lucy: Wake up, please.

Lucy gives up and hears another growl.

Lucy: Aslan?

Someone grabs Lucy covering her mouth and pulls her behind a bush she looks seeing it's Peter. They look over the bush and see a Minotaur. Peter motions to Lucy to keep quiet and he pulls out his sword slowly as he gets up and moves toward the Minotaur. Caspian appears out of no where and attacks Peter. Peter counter attacks and hits Caspian in the face with his hand and Caspian falls back before attacking Peter again and Caspian's sword flies and Peter swings for his head but Caspian ducks and Peter's sword gets stuck in the tree. Caspian kicks Peter and Peter falls to the ground and grabs a rock as Caspian tries to pull out the sword. Peter gets up holding the rock above his head.

Lucy: NO!

They stop and look at her. They look around as Narnians start appears. Caspian points Peter's sword at Peter and Peter looks at the sword then at Caspian.

Peter: Prince Caspian?

Caspian: Yes. And who are you?

Susan: PETER!

Susan, Trumpkin and Edmund appear over the hill. Caspian looks at the hilt of the sword and sees the lion

Caspian: High King Peter?

Peter: I believe you called.

Caspian: Yes… but I thought you'd be older.

Peter: Well, if you like we can come back in a few years.

Caspian: No! No, that's alright. You're just… not what I expected.

Caspian looks at Susan.

Edmund: Neither are you.

Edmund eyes a Minotaur.

Trufflehunter: A common enemies unites even the oldest to foes.

Afera: Peter?

Afera appears over the hill.

Caspian: Afera?!

Afera: Brother!

Afera runs to her brother and hugs him tightly.  
Caspian: So glad you're alright.

Caspian grabs Afera's face and kisses her brow.

Afera smiles pulling his hands off.

Reepicheep: We have anxiously awaited your return my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service.

Peter smiles at the mouse

Lucy: Oh my gosh he is so cute.

Reepicheep pulls his sword

Reepicheep: Who said that?

Lucy: Sorry.

Reepicheep: Oh, uh… your majesty. With the greatest respect … I do believe, courageous, courteous and chivalrous might befit a knight of Narnia.

Peter: Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade.

Reepicheep: Yes, indeed. I have recently put I to good use acquiring weapons for you army, sire.

Peter: Good, because we are going to need every sword we can get.

Caspian: Well, then you'll be wanting yours back.

Caspian gives Peter his sword back and Peter takes it, rolling his eyes turning and walking.

Caspian picks up his sword and grabs Afera's hand as they walk. Afera removes her hand from her brothers long enough to catch up with Peter and touches his shoulder.

Afera: Be kind to my brother, he is only here to help.

Peter: He started it.

Afera: Grow up me liege.

Peter: Call me Peter... enough with the King stuff.

Caspian joins Afera and Peter and Afera backs up to the back so the boys can talk.

Afera: King Edmund

Ed: Call Me Ed or Edmund please Prnicess.

Afera: Ed.

Edmund: Yes… Princess?

Afera: Would you mind helping we when we get to the fortress?

Ed: Of course Princess but with what?

Afera: My sword fighting, shooting bows and arrows are easy sword I need some work on.

Edmund: Of course Princess.

Afera: And Ed…

Edmund: Yes Princess?

Afera: Stop calling me Princess or I will put an arrow through you.

Edmund: Sorry Prin… Afera

Afera smiles and walks silently beside Edmund to the fortresses.

Caspian: Afera!

Afera runs up to her brother at the top of the hill and looks at the stone ruins.

They walk to the stone ruins and see centaurs lined the edge of a tunnel entrance and Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund walk forward. Afera and Caspian follow them. Lucy looks at the centaurs and the kid centaur as his mom pulls his arms up.

Inside Aslan's how, Narnians making weapons.

Caspian: It may not be what you're use to but it is defensible.

Peter nods and turns to Afera.

Susan: Peter, you may want to see this.

The Pevensies, carrying torches, they look at the paintings of them as Kings and Queens.

Susan: It's us.

Lucy: What is this place?

Caspian: You don't know?

Afera grabs a torch and leads the way into the cave. Afera reaches the end of the tunnel and lights the oil in a trough and it lights the whole way around the room. The light reveals carvings of Narnians and Aslan and the cracked stone table. Lucy looks at Aslan and walks forward.

Lucy: He must know what he's doing.

Peter looks at the carving as he stands by the stone table.

Peter: I think it's up to us now.

Everyone looks at the carving of Aslan.

Afera: We need to call a meeting.

Peter: Get a faun out on look out for the night and day watch, Miraz will be wondering what we are doing and have a spy here in no time.

Edmund and Afera go get their swords and return alone back to the stone table to practice dueling. They fight back and forth and Afera loses many times, Caspian comes in and helps Afera with pointers.

Caspian: Thrust now Afera.

Afera thrusts but Edmund dodges and thrusts back hitting her forearm.

Afera: Owe!

Afera drops her sword and Ed gasps.

Caspian: Afera…

Afera looks at her cut arm and groans as the blood spills out.

Edmund: I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to.

Afera: It's okay Ed just get Trifflehunter quickly.

Caspian wraps a piece of cloth around it quickly to stop the bleeding but fails.

Trifflehunter: What have we hear…

He looks at the cut.

Trifflehunter: I have just the thing for that.

Trifflehunter works on Afera's arm with sutras and a bandage.

Afera: thanks…. That feels much better.

Afera picks up the sword and drops it grabbing her bleeding arm.

Caspian: You can't fight.

Afera: If you think I'm sitting out this war brother you are greatly mistaken.

Afera picks up the sword and swings it around ignoring the pain. Putting on an act for Caspian, before sheathing it. Afera walks into the tunnel and grabs her arm in pain, looking at the bandage. Peter runs over and holds her up by the shoulders.

Peter: I just heard about your arm... I'm sorry about that... Ed can get a little carried away.

Afera: I'm fine…

Peter: You can't fight this battle.

Afera: I am Peter, I will not be left behind, and I'm just fine with a sword.

Afera pulls her sword and holds it to Peter's neck.

Afera: I'm going with you.

Afera stares at him with determined eyes and Peter swallows hard.

Peter: Fine

Afera puts her sword away and Peter grabs her hand pulling her into the tomb as the Narnians show up to discuss what their tactics will be. Afera stands beside Caspian slightly behind him.

Peter: It's only a matter of time before Miraz's men and his war machines are on their way. Which means those same men aren't protecting his castle.

Reepicheep: What do you suggest we do sire?

Caspian: We…  
Peter: Our…

Peter shoots daggers at Caspian and Caspian backs down. Afera grabs her brother's shoulder and grab his hand.

Peter: Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us.

Caspian moves toward Peter, but Afera keeps hold of his hand and wrist.

Caspian: But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle.

Peter: There's always a first time.

Trumpkin: We'll have the element of surprise.

Caspian: But we have the advantage here.

Susan: If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely.

Trufflehunter: I, for one, feel safer underground.

Peter: Look, I appreciate what you've done, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb.

Edmund: Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out.

Pattertwig: We could collect nuts!

Reepicheep: Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines… Shut up. I think you know where I stand, sire.

Caspian oukks his arm out of Afera's hands as she laughs at Pattertwig.

Peter (to Glenstorm): If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?

Glenstorm looks at Caspian, Caspian looks upset at the thought.

Glenstorm: Or die trying, my liege.

Lucy: That's what I'm worried about.

Peter: Sorry?

Lucy: Well, you're all acting like there are only two choices: dying here or dying there.

Peter: I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu.

Lucy: NO, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?

Peter: I think we've waited for Aslan long enough.

Afera walks out of the room and into the tunnel. Caspian nods to Peter and follows her to a ledge outside.

Caspian: Have you seen something?

Afera: I can't see anything, its too foggy, but I just yesterday saw Peter fall and I don't know when it will happen.

Caspian: How is that possible? I thought you lost your visions?

Afera: I did when I lost love but only when I let ....

Afera stops herself and smiles shaking her head.

Caspian: Let what?

Afera looks at her brother.

Afera: I let love back into my life did I see a vision.

Afera bites her lip and smiles.

Caspian: What happened between Peter and you?

Afera: We kissed and I had a vision of Peter falling and then I pulled away and my vision vanished.

Caspian: He kissed you?

Afera: Well, sort of... I kissed him back but I guess he kissed me .... What am I saying it doesn't matter....

Afera stands up looking at her brother.

Afera: Peter falls so does this army.

Caspian turns and sees Peter standing behind them.

Peter: May I?

Caspian: Don't you dare touch my sister again.

Afera: Caspian

Afera touches Caspian and Peter. Caspian kisses Afera's forehead and walks back into the tunnel.

Peter: Afera…

Afera: Peter, I will not stay behind. Give up, I am joining you in this fight. I will stand beside my brother and you and fight.

Peter grabs Afera's face and she grabs his arms and he kisses her softly. Peter hugs Afera and pulls away.

Peter: We have an attack to plan.

Night

Miraz's castle

Griffin flying over the castle carrying Edmund. The griffin puts Edmund on the top of a tower, out of sight of the solider who stands guard. He looks up and sees nothing. Then, the griffin grabs him and pulls him up. Edmund jumps down and uses his torch to signal the others. Peter, Caspian, Susan and Afera fly in carried by griffins, they fly over a bridge. Caspian kills a guard on the way. Another solider notices Edmund's signals and aims his crossbow at him. Susan pulls her bow and shoots the solider. They land and Peter kills a Telmarine solider.

Caspian led the way down a bath to the wall above the Professor's window. Susan ties the rope and lowers it to the window balcony. Caspian climbs down followed by Peter and Afera. Peter grabs Afera's waist and helps her down before helping Susan down.

Caspian: Professor?

Caspian opens the window and walks into the room. Afera follows walking ahead into the messed up office. Caspian finds a pair of glasses on the table, broken.

Caspian: I have to find him.

Peter: You don't have time. You have to get to the gate house.

Caspian: You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would we.

Peter looks at Afera as she looks at the books sadly.

Susan: We can take care of Miraz.

Caspian: And I can still make it to the gatehouse in time.

Afera: I'm coming with you.

Caspian: You will be safer with them.

Caspian runs off and Peter runs out the door.

Peter: Lets go.

Afera leads the way down the halls taking out any last guards around. Afera feels her cut bleeding but the adrenaline is too much.

Afera: Shhh…

She turns to them as she slowly approaches her uncle's room.

Prunaprismia: Put the sword down, Caspian. I don't want to do this.

Afera pushed open the door holding my bow and arrow up.

Susan: We don't want you to either.

Susan takes aim Prunaprismia and Afera takes aim at Miraz.

Miraz: This used to be a private room.

Afera: Brother, what is going on?

Peter: You're suppose to be at the gatehouse.

Caspian: NO! Tonight, for once, I want the truth! Did you kill my father?

Afera: What?

Miraz: Now we get to it.

Afera lowers her bow in shock.

Prunaprismia: You told me your brother died in his sleep.

Miraz: That was more or less true.

Caspian takes a few steps toward Miraz and Miraz is forced against the window.

Caspian: Did you kill my father?

Susan: Caspian, this won't make things any better.

Miraz: We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone.

Prunaprismia lowers the crossbow a little and Afera's eyes are welled up with tears of anger.

Prunaprismia: How could you?

Miraz: For the same reason you would pull that trigger!

Miraz walks forward and a little blood comes from his neck.

Susan: Stop! Stay right there!

Miraz: For our son! You must choose. Do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!

Prunaprismia: No!

Prunaprismia shoots and hits Caspian in the air dropping his sword as Afera shoots Miraz in the arm as he escapes through the secret door in the wall.

Afera: Brother!

Afera grabs her brother and her sword rushing out of the room. Caspian grabs the arrow and pulls it out. Afera sees a light flicker and then bells sound as thy run down the hall. Peter runs down a different hall.

Afera: Peter!

Peter: Our army is just outside!

Susan, Caspian and Afera run after Peter. He runs into the courtyard and kills 2 Telmarine soldiers.

Peter: Now Ed, now!

Up top Edmund struggles with a soldier.

Edmund: I'm a little busy right now, Pete!

Edmund drops his sword and uses his torch to knock out the soldier. He turns it on but it won't work.

Susan: Peter, it's too late! We have to call it off while we still can!

Peter: No, I can still do this! Help me!

Afera runs over and helps Peter turn the wheel, Caspian and Susan follow suit.

Afera: Just who exactly are you doing this for, Peter?

Peter looks at her as he continues to turn the wheel.

Ed continues to play with the torch trying to get it to work. Inside Trumpkin and the arm turn the wheel to lower the draw-bridge. Glen storm and the army outside grow restless. Ed gets the flash light working and flashes the signal. The Narnians charge into the courtyard. Asterius uses his horn to charge into the courtyard. The Narnians charge past Peter, Afera, Susan and Caspian.

Afera draws her sword and everyone pulls out their weapons.

Peter: For Narnia!

The Narnians and Telmarines battle both soldiers falling. Up top Telmarine crossbow aims at Peter.

Afera looks at them and sees them aiming at Peter. The Telmarine pulls the trigger and Ed slides down the roof hitting the guy.

Afera: Peter!

Afera jumps in front of the arrow meant for Peter. Afera falls to the ground with an arrow in her stomach.

Peter: Ed!

Edmund looks to his left and se the other Telmarines with crossbows. He dives for a room kicking the door shut just in time.

Peter kills another solider and kneels down to Afera. Peter helps her stand the arrow in her stomach. She grabs it and pulls it out dropping the arrow, she takes a deep breathe before continuing to wearily fight.

Peter looks up at the balcony as Miraz gives order to Gonzalez pointing at Afera as Gonzalez holds a cross bow.

Peter and Tyrus start fight their way up to Miraz' balcony. Tyrus jumps on the balcony raising his weapon and Glozelle shoots him in the shoulder. Miraz slowly walks over to Tyrus… and then pushes him. Peter watches as the satyr tumbles down and hits the ground hard.

Miraz: Take her down and Get that gate closed!

Glozelle takes aim at Afera and Peter gasps. Glozelle takes aim and fires at Afera hitting her in the arm. He quickly takes aim again and shoots again hitting her in her leg. She drops her sword and falls to her knees. A solider takes advantage of her falling but Afera pulls out an arrow and stabs him in the heart letting him fall.

The gate starts closing and Asterius runs over and holds the gate up. Peter watches pushing a soldier off the wall.

Peter: Fall back! Retreat!

Peter runs down the steps telling all the Narnians to retreat as he fights on coming Telmarines Glenstorm runs by swinging Susan onto his back on his way out.

Susan: Caspian!

Peter: I'll find him!

Peter runs over to Afera struggling to stand up.

Peter: Come on…

Peter helps the weakened Afera up.

Peter: Falling back! Retreat go!

Edmund finds him self at the top of the tower where he landed. Ed locks the door with his torch. He looks over the edge and the griffin is no where in sight. The soldiers on the other side bang the door.

Caspian and Cornelius emerge, With Caspian holding the reigns of an extra horse. Peter picks up Afera and places her on the saddle and kicks a solider down and the horse takes off and Peter swings up onto the saddle holding Afera onto the saddle.

Edmund's torch breaks and the soldiers burst through the door with drawn swords. Edmund backs up to the edge and falls. The soldiers look over the edge confused and see Ed flying on a griffin.

Peter rides under the bridge as they shoot arrows at Asterius and he finally gives collapses. Many Narnians stay trapped behind the gate. Peter stops looking back in horror at the Narnians. Peter looks at Glenstorm nod to one of his sons before looking back at the Narnians. Peter with tears in his eyes.

Reepicheep: Peter the bridge!

Peter hesitates and holds onto Afera before flying over the rising bridge and taking off with his troops to the woods. Ed flies over head looking at the damage before following into the woods.

Peter stops just inside the woods to look at the damage. Ed lands beside the horse spooking the horse Peter was on making him rear up and Afera and Peter fall off the horse.

The horse stops as Caspian catches the horse calming it.

Peter sits up looking at Afera, the blood on her arm and her hand covered in blood from her side.

Caspian: What happened?

Peter: A solider took aim at me and she jumped in front of the arrow and then they tried to take her down that Gonzalez guy shot her twice and as he did that I called a retreat before anything else could happen.

Caspian: You are an idiot... My sister is deathly injured.

Afera reaches up to Peter's face, lightly touching it with her bloody fingers. Leaving a strip of bloody on his cheek.

Afera: I told you I would stand beside you Peter.

Peter smiles slightly touching her hair on her head, a tear in his eye.

Peter: Be still…

Afera closes her eyes as Peter lifts her into the air.

Peter: We have to get these 2 back to Lucy.

Caspian and Peter mount their horses and ride quickly back to the fortresses. They dismount and walk up the hill, Glenstorm carrying Trumpkin and his friend carrying Afera.

Lucy comes out of the tunnel and see the army led by Peter and Caspian.

Lucy: What happened?

Peter: Ask him.

Susan: Peter.

Caspian: Me? You could have called it off. There was still time.

Peter: No there wasn't thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now. And Afera might not be hurt.

Caspian: And if you'd stay here like I suggested, they defiantly would be! And leave her out of this... Its your fault she is injured.

Peter: You called us, remember?  
Caspian: My first mistake.

Peter: No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people.

Afera stirs in the centaur's arms getting up slightly. And nods an oaky to the centaur and he sets her down holding her up.

Caspian: Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia.

Peter: You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to it than Miraz does!

Caspian walks toward the tunnel.

Peter: You, him, your father, Afera…. Narnia's better off without the lot of you!

Caspian yells and pulls his sword and Peter does the same standing pointing their sword at each other.

Afera: Stop!

Caspian and Peter look at her leaning on Ed. Caspian runs over picking her up and kneeling with her in his lap. Lucy runs over and puts on drop into her mouth and she gasps. Trumpkin is laid next to them as Afera slowly gets up and falls from blood loss. Caspian catches her and looks at Peter.

Trumpkin: What are you all standing around for? The Telmarines will be here soon enough.

Caspian walks up to Peter with Afera in his arms.

Caspian: Stay away from my sister.

They walk into the fortress.

Afera grabs the closet thing possible and it was Ed.

Afera: Brother, you can't keep me away from Peter. I choose to go into battle and choose to dive in front of that arrow.

Caspian: He insulted you how can you still stick up for him.

Afera: He is hurting… from the loss of all those Narnians… he has to point his finger somewhere… Brother let me talk to him.

Caspian walks off angry towards the stone table room.

Ed: will he be alright?

Afera: Yes… like Peter he is frustrated.

Afera turns and walks toward the back of the opposite tunnel.

Afera: Peter…

Peter: Over here…

Peter was out side over looking the field.

Peter: All those Narnians I let them down... I let you down, they will never trust me again, you should never trust me again. I should have pulled out. Susan was right. I was doing this for all the wrong reasons.

Afera: What were your reasons?

Peter: To prove that I can control an army without Aslan's help. I wanted respect as High King. I wanted to kill the Lord because I didn't defeat the White Witch, I failed back then and failed again here.

Afera sits down beside Peter and looks at his scared hand and blood stained clothes.

Afera: Your people respect you and followed you knowing it would lead to deaths. You are a great leader Peter otherwise they would not want to get back up again and rage war again. Peter, You may not have killed the White Witch but Aslan had to see something in you to make you High King otherwise I would be talking to Edmund right now and he would be hysterical.

Peter smiled slightly and frowned.

Peter: The look on their faces will forever be burned into my memory.

Afera: I know…

Afera looks at the ground far below them. Peter grabs her hand and Afera looks at him.

Peter: Why did you jump in front of that arrow?

Afera: I didn't want to watch you die. That guy had great aim… he would have hit your heart.

Peter: But you got injured he could have killed you and that Gonzalez guy.

Afera: If he was going to kill me he could have... He is the best shot of the Telmarines and he really has a good heart just a clouded mind.

Peter: Thank you…

Afera: Anytime…

Peter rubs Afera's face and kisses her softly. Afera smiles kissing him more fiercely.

Afera: Thank you…

Peter: For what?

Afera smiles pulling him inside the tunnel and to a back room.

Reepicheep: Sire! Caspian!

Afera jumped over Reepicheep and Peter and Afera race down the stairs into the tunnel and to the tomb.

Peter: Stop!

Peter, Afera, Edmund and Trumpkin run in drawing their swords. The werewolf crawls over the Stone Table and attacks. Nikabrik and Trumpkin sword fight. The hag knocks Peter's sword out of his hand. Edmund jumps over the table and stabs the werewolf and the werewolf howls. Nikabrik stand over Trumpkin but Lucy comes up and puts a dagger to Nikabrik's throat. Nikabrik twists Lucy's arm around and throws her to the ground. Nikabrik looks at Lucy and hesitates, and then Trumpkin stabs him in the back. The witch keeps reaching towards Caspian.

White witch: Come on…

Afera grabs the werewolf as it gets up toward Ed and slices it's neck.

Afera: Peter!

Peter throws the hag against the pillar knocking it out.

Peter pushes Caspian away and points his sword at the White Witch.

Peter: Get away from him!

Afera runs to her brother and helps him up.

White Witch falls back a little.

White Witch: Peter dear… I have missed you. Come, just one drop.

Afera gets up but Caspian grabs her hand shaking his head.

The witch continues to reach towards Peter.

Witch: You know you can't do this alone.

Peter lowers his sword a little moving forward. The White Witch retracts her hand groaning. The ice wall cracks and shatters to the floor. Edmund stands behind where the ice was holding his sword that stabbed the ice.

Edmund: I know. You had it sorted.

Ed walks away disappointed. Afera gets up and goes over to Peter. Caspian stands beside them as they stare at the carving of Aslan. Caspian turns and sees Susan. Susan shakes her head and walks out.

Afera: Peter…

Peter looks at Caspian and nods as he walks away. Caspian wraps his hand and walks out and turns back to look at Peter hugging Afera tightly. Caspian nods and walks down the tunnel.

Afera: Brother…

Caspian turns and looks at her.

Caspian: I'm going to go think outside.

Afera walks back the tunnel and down a few others to find Peter sitting alone in a barely lit room.

Afera: There you are...

Peter: Please.. just leave me alone...

Afera: Peter Pevensie... If I did that then I wouldn't be a very good girl.

Peter shakes his head.

Afera: Peter... No one can resist temptation... she was offering something we need... help...

Peter: I was stupid enough to think we need her kind of help though... The White Witch... the women who ruined Narnia 35 hundred years ago.

Afera: Peter... listen what we need right now is a miracle... hope... a beacon of life... you need to be able to bring that forth.

Peter smiles and shakes his head.

Peter: How did you get so smart about this stuff?  
Afera: Father use to say I was just like our mother. She was just naturally nurturing and caring like me... and always knew exactly what to say and when to say it.

Afera frowns.

Peter: What happened to her?

Afera: I killed her....

Peter: What?

Afera: In child birth... she died shortly after having me.

Afera sighed heavily holding back tears. Peter looks at her startled. Peter grabs her hands and wraps them around his waist and hugs her tightly to his chest. Afera lets go and cries into his chest.

Peter: You are an extraordinary girl... you won't cry over being hit with arrows and vut by swords but you will cry over your mother.

Afera pulls away and wipes her eyes.

Peter rubs her damp cheeks with his thumbs.

Peter: It's not your fault... you were a new born... how could you do anything?

Afera: I know that just... Do you know what it is like growing up with no mother?

Peter shakes his head.

Afera: Well, being a girl who hasn't ever had a mother and barely a father... Basically raising myself on how to balance being well... attractive for one... and being a very self efficient women... was extremely tiring.

Peter laughs and Afera joins him.

Peter: I think you have balanced the 2 very well... especially the attractive part.

Peter pulls her into his embrace. He kisses behind her ears softly and Afera shivers.

Edmund: Peter!

Peter groans and gets up running down the hall to Edmund's voice. Afera behind him.

Edmund: You need to see this.

Afera and Peter follow Edmund outside where, Caspian and the Pevensie are staring out across the field at Miraz's army marching towards the how. Afera grabs Peter's hand.

Peter: We need to plan.

Peter looks scared at Caspian and his siblings. Afera grabs his hand reassuringly, as they al walk back into the Hold.

The Narnians gather around the stone table. Afera sits with Lucy in the small corner her around her shoulders.

Peter: We need Aslan…

Susan: We don't know where he is!

Peter: One person does…

Peter looks at Lucy.

Peter: If we put you on a horse will be able to go back where you last saw him and find him?

Lucy: Yes…

Trumpkin: Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl alone into the darkest parts of the forest alone?

Peter: It's our only chance.

Susan: And she won't be alone.

Trumpkin: Haven't enough of us died already?

Trufflehunter: Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I.

Reepicheep: For Aslan.

Bulgy Bear: For Aslan!

Peter looks at the bear.

Trumpkin: I'm going with you.

Lucy stands up.

Lucy: No we need you here.

Peter: We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back.

Caspian: If I may…

Caspian steps to the table.

Caspian: Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time.

Afera: No, Brother.

Caspian: Single combat to the death.

There was quiet in the room.

Edmund: Who shall do it?

Again and awkward silence takes over the room.

Peter: I will…

Afera: No…

Peter: Ed, get me some parchment.

Everyone scatters to prepare for the battle.

Afera: No…

Ed returns back with parchment and a quill.

Afera: Peter…

Peter: Afera, you said you would follow me and stand beside me. Please don't cry, I am just preventing any further blood from being spilled.

Afera: Brother…

Caspian: This is not my decision Afera.

Afera: Yes! But it was your idea; do you just dread seeing me happy?

Caspian stares at her in disbelief as she cries. Peter stops to look at them as he writes his letter. Afera grabs her sword off the table and runs down the tunnel.

Caspian: She is going to do something stupid…

Peter signs the scroll and runs after her quickly.

Peter: Afera… Afera stop, please.

Peter grabs Afera's arm and she turns back to him and kisses him fiercely.

Afera: Don't do this please…

Peter: I must…

Afera: No… Miraz is ruthless.

Peter: So I shall be ruthless…

Afera: He has so much more experience.

Peter: I'm 35 hundred years old!

Afera: you know what I mean Peter.

Peter grazes his hand across her cheek ever so gently, and kisses her softly.

Afera: Don't pull away…

Afera whispers crying as he kisses her again more passionately. Afera grabs his face as she cries.

Caspian: Peter… I have a p…lan…

Caspian looks at them kissing and walks away slowly.

Peter: I have to go; your brother needs to talk to me about a plan.

Afera: No… not yet please.

Afera kisses Peter again pulling him into a room. Peter pulls Afera up and into a corner.

Afterward

Edmund: Peter!

Afera pulls on her dress quickly before helping Peter with his chain link guard on him and straightens it out.

Edmund: He is coming…

Afera: We'll be right out.

Peter picks up his shield and Afera reaches for his helmet, but hesitates.

Afera: Miraz's has a weak left side… and his knees.

Afera scrunches her brow trying not to cry, she takes a deep shaky breathe.

Caspian: They are here…

Afera: Brother, follow Lucy and Susan they will need your help.

Caspian: How do you know this?

Peter: She saw it in her vision… quickly go!

Caspian takes off down the hall and jumps on a horse.

Afera grabs Peter's helmet and handing it to him. Edmund walks in taking Peter's helmet and sword

Peter: Time to go…

Afera nods grabbing her sword and putting it on.

Peter and Afera grab hands and walk out of the tunnel as the Narnians cheer them on.

Afera, Edmund and Peter approach the ruins and General Glenstorm nods to them. And turns holding his sword up.

Peter takes a deep breathe and reaches for his helmet but Afera grabs his hand and steps in taking the helmet.

Afera: Be careful…

Peter nods seriously before grabbing her neck and kissing her softly. Afera pulls away and hands Peter his helmet as he puts it on. Afera steps back beside Edmund and Peter draws his sword stepping forward. Miraz follows and they circle.

Miraz: There is still time to surrender.

Peter: Well, feel free.

Miraz: After you I shall take the lives of my niece and nephew and enjoy it.

Peter: Well then just one shall die here.

Peter pulls his helmet down and jumps at Miraz. The 2 armies cheer as the fight continues. Peter hits Miraz in the back. Miraz knocks off Peter's helmet, and his coif. Peter swings low hitting Miraz's leg. Miraz glances at Glozelle who is still holding the crossbow. Miraz swings and Peter falls over but quickly recovers. Miraz trips Peter and steps on his shield and Peter yells in pain. Afera gasps and grabs Ed's arm for support. Miraz swings, but Peter rolls out of the way. Peter rolls and then stops and Miraz trips. They both get up quickly breathing heavily. Peter looks over Miraz's shoulder and sees Caspian and Susan riding up.

Miraz: Does your highness need a respite?

Peter: Five minutes?

Miraz: Three.

Peter and Miraz limp back to their sides. Afera runs up and helps Peter back to the a piece of stone to sit.

Peter: Lucy…

Susan: She got through… with a little busy.

Peter: Thanks.

Caspian: Well, you are busy.

Peter glances on at the How.

Peter: Better get up there, just in case. I don't expect Telmarines will keep their word.

Susan hugs Peter and he groans.

Susan: Sorry.

Peter: It's alright.

Susan: Take care.

Edmund (to Peter): Keep smiling.

Peter raises his sword and forces a smile. The Narnians cheer. Peter turns around and looks at Afera, who is biting her lips to hold back tears.

Peter: You better get up there too…

Afera: I won't…. I can't leave you…

Peter grabs her with his good arm pulling her into a hug. Afera touches his hair and pulls away as Ed grabs his arm.

Peter: I think it's dislocated… What do you think happens back home if you die here?

Afera grabs Peter's hand.

Peter: You know… you've always been there… I never really AHHH!

Edmund: Save it for later.

Peter stands up rubbing his shoulder. Afera hands him his sword and picks up his helmet offering I but he shakes his head pushing it back.

Miraz pushes the helmet back and they both walk out to the fighting area.

Miraz: Seems you have won the heart of my niece... all the more reason to kill you both.

Peter: Leave Afera out of this...

Miraz: Ooo... the voice of protection... you can't protect her forever...

Peter: I sure as hell can try....

Peter attacks quickly, but Miraz parries. Miraz hits Peter with his shield. Peter falls and Miraz runs towards him. Peter blocks and trips Miraz. They both recover. Peter knocks Miraz's sword out of his hand. They continue using his shield. Peter stabs at Miraz but misses. Miraz knocks Peter's sword out of his hand. Miraz tries to slam his shield into Peter but Peter catches it, twisting Miraz's shield behind him. Miraz elbows Peter in the face and pushes Peter into a pillar. Miraz picks up his sword and swings, but Peter blocks it with his vambraces. Peter stands up and punches Miraz's wounded leg. Miraz yells and falls down, dropping his sword.

Miraz: Respite! Respite!

Edmund: Now's no time for chivalry, Pete!

Peter hesitates. Miraz holds up his hand preparing for the blow. Peter lowers his arm and turns walking back to his side. After Peter's back is turned Miraz picks up his sword gets up and runs toward Peter.

Afera: Peter!

Peter dodges just in time, grabs the sword, twists it around and stabs Miraz right under the arm. Miraz gasps falling to his knees. Peter, holding Miraz's sword, hesitates again.

Miraz: What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?

Peter: It's not mine to take.

Peter looks at Caspian with his arm around Afera holding her up. Caspian steps forward and Peter hands Miraz's sword to him. Caspian slowly raises the sword.

Afera steps forward but Edmund stops her and motions to wait.

Miraz: Perhaps I was wrong. It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine King after all.

Miraz bows his head and Caspian raises the sword, screams and stabs it into the ground.

Caspian: Not one like you. Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom.

Caspian walks away and the Narnians cheer. Peter nods at Caspian as they walk back towards the How.

Afera: Peter…

Afera jumps into Peter's arms hugging him tightly.

Afera: Brother… I am so proud of you…

Afera hugs her brother and he nods picking up his own sword.

Afera kisses Peter and the Narnians cheer.

Sopespian: Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king! To arms!

Peter, Afera, Caspian and Edmund pull out their swords.

The Telmarines charge. Peter looks at Caspian. Caspian gets on the horse and rides back to the How on horseback where hundreds of Narnians wait inside.

Caspian: Narnians! Charge!

With Caspian leading the way, the Narnians charge down a tunnel beneath the battlefield.

Peter: One, two, three…

Caspian: Four, five, six…

Susan: Archers to the ready.

Archers put arrows to the string.

Peter: Seven, eight, nine… Get ready!

Susan: Take your aim!

Afera put her helmet down now looking like a Telmarine solider.

Caspian: Now!

The Narnians underground begin smashing the stone pillars. The end of the under ground tunnel. The ground starts to spilt and the horses fall into the pit.

Susan: Fire!

The arrow take off hitting the soldiers in the pit.

End of the under ground tunnel 2 dwarfs lower a platform, and Caspian leads the Narnians out into the battle circling around to the Telmarine cavalry. A solider climbs out of the pit, and sees Reepicheep in armor.

Soldier: You're… a mouse.

Reepicheep: You people have no imaginations!

The battle rages on and Peter looks at Susan and she shakes her head.

Peter: Lucy…

Peter looks at the Telmarines army and raises his sword.

Peter: Back to the How!

The Narnians begin retreating towards Aslan's How.

Rocks crash into the arch way and debris falls around the archers.

Susan: Brace yourself!

Susan falls and Peter stops watching as Trumpkin catches her and swings her onto a ledge. Susan gets down and joins the others. They look around and the Telmarines surround them and close in on them.

Edmund draws his sword. They all exchange glances. Then they charge Peter leading the way.

The war rages on as Telmarines gang up on Caspian and he falls into a pit. Glozelle walks over with a pike lifting it into the air. A tree root grabs him and pulls him away. Peter helps Caspian out of the pit… and they see that trees have come. Telmarines continue to launch rocks and one hits a tree. Another tree sticks its roots into the ground. It comes up and takes down the trebuchet.

Peter: For Aslan!

The Narnians charge.

Solider: We can defeat them if we draw them to the river!

Sopespian: To Beruna!

The Telmarines retreat back into the bridge, they start crossing. Halfway across Sopespian brings the army to a screeching halt. Lucy stands on the other side, apparently alone. She draws her dagger and smiles. Then, Aslan joins Lucy. Sopespian stares more. He looks ahead and then back and then

Sopespian: Charge!

The Telmarines charge towards Aslan. The lion roars and the Telmarines stop. The water beneath the bridge starts to raise. Then it shoots up and forms the river-god. The river god lifts up the bridge in the river god's hands. He swings his sword wildly as the water comes crashing down on him. The Telmarines climb out of the water, handing their swords to the Narnians. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Caspian kneel before Aslan.

Aslan: Rise, kings and queens of Narnia.

Peter, Susan and Edmund rise.

Aslan: All of you.

Caspian: I do not think I am ready.

Aslan: It's for that very reason I know that you are.

Aslan surveys them and looks at Lucy.

Aslan: Where is this princess you speak of?

Peter gasps and turns around surveying the army.

Peter: Afera?

Caspian: Afera!

Peter and Caspian dive into the water and swim across the water. They call out her name but no answer. Caspian and Peter return to the field.

Caspian: She was in the Telmarine armor....

Peter: Should have never let her wear it...

Peter and Caspian walk through the fields checking all the Telmarine bodies. Peter looks around and sees a long haired Telmarine lying facedown in the grass.

Peter: Afera...

Peter runs over to the body and turns it over and it is only a guy with long hair. Caspian pulls off another helmet of a Telmarine and Afera groans.

Caspian: Afera...

Caspian takes her head into his lap.

Afera: Brother...

Caspian looks down at her side covered in blood with a wooden staff sticking out.

Caspian: Afera... keep your eyes open.

Afera groans and takes a deep shaky breathe.

Caspian: Don't leave me...

Caspian starts to silently cry as Peter joins them.

Afera: Peter... we won...

Peter: Shhhh... quiet.... save your energy....

Peter grabs her bloody hand and holds it tightly, crying silently.

Afera: Why must you both cry so silently?

Afera smiles weakly.

Caspian: You are all I have left... literally.

Peter: You are all I ever wanted.

Afera smiles as tears roll down her cheeks.

Peter: I love you...

Afera gasps and close her eyes tightly.

Caspian: No... No...

Peter: We need Lucy... and the cordial.

Peter gets up and Afera's hand slides lifelessly to the ground.

Caspian: Hurry!

Peter runs back to the river.

Caspian: I know I don't say it much... or show it but... I want you to know I love you and appreciate everything you have ever done for us.

Afera: I know Caspian.... I love you too...

Afera reaches up and touches Caspian's face lightly before her handing falling to the ground lifelessly. Caspian doubles over his sister hugging her to his chest as he cries openly over her.

Peter returns with Lucy and her cordial.

Peter: Do it now Lucy!

Lucy: Peter I think it is too late...

Peter: DO IT!

Lucy lets 2 drops slip into her half open mouth.

Peter pulls her cold hand to his lips holding it there. Staring at her face.

Lucy: I told you Peter... It was to late.

Caspian shakes his head and Susan helps him up to stand as he lays his sister's head in the grass. Peter lays his head on Afera's chest, his hand on the back of her neck, crying into her armor.

Afera: You always gave up to easily, Brother.

Caspian and Peter: AFERA!

Afera: Please get this staff out of my side.

Afera grabs the base and Peter pulls gently and Afera groans as it finally come out.

Afera: It hurts...

Peter spreads the wound and Afera groans.

Peter: There is wood all in the wound.

Caspian: We have to get her back to the nurses at the castle.

Peter rips his sleeve and wraps Afera's side with it.

Peter looks at her and hugs her tightly and she gasps.

Afera smiles kissing Peter. Peter helps Afera up and carries her to the river through the water to Aslan.

They hear music playing and several mice walk up carrying Reepicheep on a little stretcher. Lucy gives Reepicheep a drop of the cordial. He breathes and sits up.

Reepicheep: Oh, thank you, Your Majesty…

Reepicheep sees the lion.

Reepicheep: Oh, hail Aslan! It is a great honor to be –

Reepicheep tries to bow but stumbles forward. He looks behind and realizes that his tail is missing.

Reepicheep: I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Perhaps a drop more?

He looks up at Lucy's cordial.

Lucy: I don't think it does that.

Reepicheep: You can have a go.

Aslan: It becomes you well, Small One.

Reepicheep: All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse

Aslan: Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend.

Reepicheep: Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance… and climbing… and grabbing things.

Aslan smiles. The other mice pull their swords and hold them to their tails.

Preepiceek: May I please your high Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing and honor denied to our chief.

Aslan: Not for honor, but for the love of your people.

Reepicheep's tail grows back.

Reepicheep: Oh, look! Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility.

Aslan laughs.

Aslan: Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?

Trumpkin looks over nervously. He slowly walks over and bows before the lion. Aslan roars and Trumpkin shudders.

Lucy: Do you see him now?

Everyone laughs at Trumpkin as he nods scared. Peter grabs Afera's chin and turns it toward him and kisses her softly. Afera wraps her arms around Peter's neck but pulls back grabbing her bleeding side.

Caspian: We better get that taken care of.

Peter picks Afera up and carries her to the horses waiting. Peter jumps on behind her and the Kings and Queens ride to the castle.

They enter the castle the Narnians follow. Fireworks set off over head. Afera laughs at the confetti landing everywhere and the fireworks. They reach the castle and dismount the horses. Peter grabs Afera and carries her inside to her room, laying her down on the bed.

Peter: I will get the nurses…

Afera: No… you can do this come on.

Afera pulls up the side of the shirt, revealing the bloody gash.

Peter: That needs sutras…

Afera: Then do it… I can take a bit of pain…

Peter smiles and kisses her softly.

Peter: I'm getting a nurse.

Peter gets up and leaves, he returns with 2 nurses carrying bowls, needles and thread.

Peter sits beside her on the bed. Peter grabs her hand as the nurse use the water to clean the wound.

Nurse 1: Here… you'll need to bite on this.

The Nurse handed Afera a towel and Peter holds her hand tightly.

The nurse pulls the shirt up and ties it in a knot over the shoulder. The nurse starts to open the wound and Afera groans in pain. The nurse starts pulling out pieces of wood and Afera groans pulling away in pain.

Nurse1: Keep her still

Nurse 2 grabs her legs and Peter holds her hip with one hand. Nurse 1 continues to pull out pieces of wood and Afera yells in pain biting the towel and crying.

Nurse 1: She has so much wood in the wound… it will cause infection and she will die if we don't get it out.

Peter: Then get it out!

Nurse shakes her head opening it wider and pulling out bigger pieces of wood. The procedure takes hours to get all the wood out.

Peter holds Afera's hand tightly.

Nurse 1: Almost done and then we can sutra her up… and then only time can heal the wounds inside and this one. The gods will keep her safe.

Peter nods and takes a wet towel wiping Afera's forehead of sweat. Afera groans in pain as the nurse pulls out the last piece of wood.

Nurse 1: Done…

The nurse takes a warm wet clothe and clean the area.

Afera takes deep breathes as her eyelids grow heavy.

Afera: Pretty sure nothing is worse then that.

Peter: Go to sleep its over now…

Afera closes her eyes and goes to sleep. The nurse sews the wound shut and Peter lifts her up to wrap the area and the nurse ties it and lays her down on the bed. The bed was now covered in Afera's blood.

Peter covers her up and walks out of the room wiping the blood from his hands. Caspian stands up quickly.

Peter: She's asleep…

Caspian: What could have done that?

Susan: Broken arrow, staff, the bridge, anything…

Lucy: I could have given her more cordial.

Peter: No, save it Lucy she will be fine…

Peter looks at the closed door and shakes his head.

Peter: I think we better talk.

Susan looks at Caspian before they all walk away and go to the meeting room. Aslan is waiting for them.

Peter: Aslan…

Aslan: King Peter… I know why you come here… and I agree with what you want to do.

Peter: Will you grant me way then?

Aslan: This is your decision but know that it will be awhile until you go back.

Peter: I don't care… I care for her.

Aslan: If your intentions are good ones then you and Prince Caspian have talking to do. I will keep the tunnel open for you to return anytime you wish… but once you go back you will not return to Narnia.

Peter nods at him as he leaves.

Caspian: What is he talking about?

Peter: I intend on staying in Narnia… for Afera.

Caspian: That is very noble but I believe you should go home with your family.

Peter: This will be my last adventure in Narnia… if I go home I can never come back to see her again…. I don't think I can handle that.

Susan: Peter this absurd…

Peter: No…. I intend on marrying seeing as…

Peter takes a deep breathe looking down at the floor.

Caspian: Seeing as what Peter?

Peter: Seeing as she is carrying my child…

Caspian grows furious.

Caspian: You have tainted my sister, with your bastard.

Caspian pulls his sword on Peter and Peter freezes.

Peter: She has chosen this and I have chosen what I want to do, I am asking for your permission to marry her and to stay her and rule as High King Peter ruler of the Narnians… and as you High King Caspian the ruler of the Telmarines.

Caspian: And what is Afera to rule?

Aslan: She will be High Queen of the Telmarines and Narnians. Queen Afera the peacemaker.

Caspian stares at Aslan.

Aslan: Lower your weapon Prince.

Caspian growls and lowers his weapon sheathing it.

Aslan: What you need to thin about is what you need to do, and what is best for Afera and your siblings.

Caspian: I refuse to let him marry her…

Peter: I will do it with or with your permission you are not her father but her guardian.

Caspian: You will never touch her again.

The door opens and Afera walks in holding her side. Peter grabs her and holds her side for her.

Caspian: You should be resting and laying down.

Afera shakes her head as Peter helps her into a chair.

Afera: How can I sleep, knowing you are talking about my life?

Edmund: How did you?

Peter: She has been having her visions more often since we…

Peter motions to himself and Afera.

Susan: We get the picture…

Susan slumps into a chair on the side.

Caspian: I like this… you have never keep a secret from me Afera…

Afera: This is something I knew you wouldn't approve of him.

Caspian: Of course I wouldn't… he has tainted my wonderful sister… with his bastard

Afera: Brother!

Afera shoots up but falls back down grabbing her side in pain.

Afera: I hope you would please be more respectful to Peter and our child…

Aslan: Afera… you need your rest…

Aslan kneels down and Peter picks her up laying her on his back.

Aslan: We shall continue this later… Peter… would you come with me please.

Peter nods and follows Aslan out as he carries Afera back to her room. The nurses have changed the sheets and put more pillows on the bed.

Peter picks Afera off Aslan's back and lays her carefully on her back in the bed. Peter brushes Afera's hair away from her face and kisses her forehead. Afera closes her eyes and grabs Peter's hand on the bed.

Aslan: Peter, sit down…

Aslan lies on the couch at the end of the bed and looks at Afera and Peter.

Aslan: I am more then willing to the ceremony for you… but it must be a final decision by tomorrow and you must receive your brother's approval.

Afera: He will never approve of Peter…

Aslan: He will but he must be convinced by…

Peter: Susan…

Afera: Susan likes Caspian… and Caspian likes Susan…

Aslan: Not exactly…

Peter looks at Aslan.

Peter: Then how?

Aslan: You must prove to him… your love…

Afera looks down as Aslan leaves.

Afera: Aslan…

Aslan stops looking at her.

Afera: What happens if we don't get his approval?

Aslan: Then Peter must go home with his family and continue his life there.

Peter hugs Afera and she sighs, Aslan leaves and Afera looks at Peter.

Peter: Go to sleep… I'll figure this out.

Peter lays on the bed beside her and they fall asleep. Afera wakes up before Peter and gets up walking to wardrobe and getting in a dress. She walks out onto the balcony and stands in the dark looking at the moon.

Peter: You aren't supposed to be up…

Afera: I'm fine…

Peter wraps his arm around her stomach now showing a little bump.

Afera: Peter… what are we going to do.

Peter: I want to stay with you but my brothers and sisters and my family at home… they…

Afera: I want you to go home…

Peter pulls back stunned.

Peter: What? But you and I… the baby…

Afera: I want you to go home, Peter Pevensies.

Peter: I can't…

Afera: What happened between us was wrong? IT wasn't love Peter, it was lust… we were young and stupid… Narnia is finished with you Peter and now you must go… I will keep the baby forever as a memory of you… but Peter… you can not stay here…

Peter: What about you?

Afera: I will stay here with Brother and rule Narnia until your brother and sister are needed again.

Peter: Why are you making me leave?

Afera: Because your family needs you more then I do.

Peter: But you will be part of my family…

Peter touches Afera's stomach and Afera pushes his hand away.

Afera: Tomorrow, I will be crowned Queen and Caspian will be crowned King and your siblings and you will be sent home… I will say goodbye Peter… forever.

Peter: No…. I won't say goodbye.

Afera turns to Peter and looks at him seriously.

Afera: You don't have to but you are going home…

Afera walks back into the bed room and grabs her robe and walks out of the room.

Caspian a lies in his bed thinking, the door creaks open and he jumps grabbing his sword.

Afera: Put it down… brother….

Caspian gets out of bed putting his sword beside his bed. Afera stares at her brother in front of her. Afera looks at him and nods respectfully. Caspian hugs Afera tightly in his arms.

Caspian: Sister…

Afera wraps her arms around him and cries. Caspian lays his head on hers and strokes her hair.

Caspian: Come on…

Caspian pushes his sister to his bed and she sits down.

Afera: I'm so foolish and selfish brother.

Caspian: You are young…

Afera: I fell for a guy I knew couldn't stay around… and I was selfish to think I can keep him here for myself.

Caspian: You knew he was going to leave?

Afera: I knew he was going to leave or die I just couldn't find out which, I just told Peter that after we are crowned King and Queen tomorrow, he will be taken down to the tree,

Afera stood up and walked to the balcony and Caspian followed as she pointed to a twisted tree outside the castle on the edge.

Afera: Where he will be sent home by Aslan… I will say goodbye before then because I can't… I can't bare to do it twice.

Afera covered her mouth to stop the whimper that would come out of her mouth. Afera grabs her side in pain and Caspian holds her up as she cries.

Caspian: Afera… you and Peter shall be married tomorrow.

Afera: NO! I can't gain a husband and then lose him in the same day.

Caspian: You must sister… listen to me…

Afera cries harder falling to the ground in the corner. Caspian kneels down in front of her, grabbing her shoulders in his hand.

Caspian: Afera! You must listen to me… look at me!

Afera cries looking at her brother.

Caspian: You are going to marry Peter tomorrow after our coronation…

Afera: No… no… no… no….

Caspian: Yes… it is the right thing to do Afera… for your people, for you, for Peter, for the baby…

Afera: Noooooo…

Caspian: Yes, sister… I don't care if I have to put you in Mom's wedding dress myself… you are going to marry Peter.

Afera shakes her head and arms wrap around her and she feels arms wrap around her and she takes a deep breathe and realizes its Peter.

Afera: Let me go!

Afera pushes Peter away, gets up and runs out of the room and down the hall. Peter and Caspian run after her. Afera runs down a staircase in a back door and runs into the stable and grabs her Morgan horse pulling him out of the stale and mounting him and taking off through the courtyard out onto the field between the forest and Peter, Caspian on horse follow Aslan out after her.

Afera looks behind her and sees Aslan gaining on her and makes her horse going faster. Aslan lungs faster and roars. Afera's horse halts right before the forest and rears up. Afera screams and falls of the horse and hits the ground hard as the horse stands still beside her. Afera lays on the ground unconscious. Peter and Caspian finally catch up to Aslan who stands back breathing heavy. Peter slides off his horse quickly and slides beside Afera.

Peter: Afera… Afera… wake up… Afera… honey…

Caspian: Why did you do that?!

Caspian looks at Aslan.

Aslan: I'm very sorry…

Peter picks up her head carefully and feels the back of her head.

Caspian: Is she bleeding?

Peter looks at his hand with blood on it.

Peter: Yes… very little but we should get her back to the nurses.

Aslan: Peter… I am truly sorry…

Peter picks Afera up and looks at him before sliding Afera onto a horse and getting up behind her. Caspian and Peter quickly ride back to the castle, Caspian trailing Afera's horse. They dismount and Peter carries Afera up to her room laying her on the bed.

Caspian: Shall, I fetch he nurse?

Peter: No… she just needs time to rest… she will be fine… I promise.

Caspian nods and walks out of the room. Peter stands by the balcony door as the curtains blow in the doorway. Peter stands waiting, hours, days, nights, weeks.

3 week

Peter sits beside the bed holding Afera's cold hand. Susan walks in.

Susan: Anything?

Peter: No

Peter rubs his tired eyes.

Caspian: Have you slept at all?  
Peter: No... to worried.

Caspian feels Afera's pulse and shakes his head.

Caspian: Susan... Can Peter and I talk alone.

Susan: Sure...

Susan sets the food down at the end of the bed and leaves pulling the door shut behind her.

Caspian walks out onto the balcony and Peter follows.

Caspian: You know my sister use to sit in her bed late at night and dream up this huge wedding with all of Narnia there. And the guy she dreamed about was tall and handsome. She would ever say more but she really got into the history of Narnia. Now I know why.... Father had so many suitors for her before he was murdered... and Uncle followed with them but she turned every guy down... most of our best men were turned away by her... Then you come along and do nothing but simply make her feel whole again... because ever since she lost her visions she hasn't been the same...

Caspian turns to Peter.

Caspian holds out his hand to Peter.

Caspian: Thank you... for everything Peter... especially for bringing my sister back...

Peter looks at Caspian's hand and looks back at Afera.

Peter: I never meant to taint your sister with this burden... I'm not even sure I'm ready for a baby... But... I swear... I will take care of your sister with my heart, soul, mind, body... and I will take care of our child... I... I love Afera... more then anyone or anything... If came between me giving up Narnia and saving her... I'd chose her.

Caspian: She wouldn't like it very much though.

Peter: She would have to et over it... I'm not going to lose her with out a fight.

Caspian smiles and nods.

Caspian: Marry her... make her happy... do what you must...

Caspian shakes Peter's hand and leaves the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Peter walks over to Afera and curls up beside her on the bed.

Peter: Afera... Please wake up...

Peter silently cries himself to sleep.

Afera lies here eyes open and crying silently at hearing Peter cry.

Next morning

Peter wakes up and finds Afera missing.

Peter: Afera?!

Afera: Out here...

Peter rushes out of bed and over to her. She smiles weakly and looks out at Narnia. The winding blowing her long silky hair out from her neck.

Peter: You're okay...

Peter hugs her gently.

Peter: Have you eaten? Drank? Bathed?

Afera: I'm all taken care of King Peter.

Peter: Don't call me that love.

Afera: Sorry... Pete...

She looks down at her crossed arms.

Peter: What is wrong? Are you unhappy?

Afera: No... No... Honey...

Afera smiles quickly and shakes her head laughing slightly.

Afera: I couldn't be happier... I.... I heard what brother and you were talking about last night... and I'm scared... Peter... terrified of this kid... I'm not ready to be a mother... or a wife... I'm scared... what if I do something wrong....

Afera cried.

Peter hugged her tightly in his arms.

Peter: Me too... come on...

Peter lead her back to the bed.

Afera took a deep breathe and smiled.

Afera: Sorry crazy emotions going on here.... I was hoping we could take a horse ride through the woods today.

Peter: I think so... you need to get out...

Peter rose and grabbed riding clothes for himself and Afera.

They dressed quickly and walked through the corridors to the stables below.

They saddled their horses and mounted them. Riding out the courtyard gate into the woods.

Afera laughed riding through the woods chasing a stag, Peter right behind her all the way.

Afera stopped at the clearing into the How and stared at the clearing. Peter arrives beside her and stares with her.

Afera swings her leg over and down her horses side. She slips out of her shoes and walks onto the field leaving Peter on the opening of the field.

Afera stares at the broken How forever guarded by the boulders knocked down by the war machines.

Peter walks across the field and kneels in the long grass.

Afera: It is amazing how... nature heals its self naturally... without help from us.

Afera kneels in the grass and lays on her back in the grass hidden completely by the grass. Peter crawls over to her and looks at her.

Peter: How long does it take?

Peter placed his hand on Afera's Growing stomach.

Afera: 2mths at the most but it can take less...

Afera smiled.

Afera: I took only 1mth... my brother took 3 mths.

Peter: So your brother is a little slow on most things normal....

Afera laughs with Peter and shakes her head. she slowly stops laughing Peter now leaning over her slightly leaned up on his arm beside her.

Afera: I love you.... High King Peter Pevensie the Magnificent.

Peter: I love you too.... Princess Afera of the Telmarines.

Peter tucks hair behind Afera's ear and kisses her softly on the lips. Then he gently kisses her forehead, cheeks, eyes and nose before her mouth again.

Afera gets up again and walks towards the How and stands on the stone where Peter and Miraz battle.

Peter joins her sitting on a rock.

Peter: Your vision... of me falling... what did it mean?

Afera: I don't really know... I predict the future... it can always change... but right now.... none of my visions are clear because of the baby... It is messing with all my bodies functions.

Peter smiled and got up walking over to Afera. He gently rubs her protruding stomach.

Peter: It won't take long.... now.

Afera: I know that...

Peter: How old are you?

Afera: 18

Peter: Oh, wow... we are young.

Afera: Seeing as you like to be technical you have 35 hundred years on me.

Peter stands up and laughs putting an arm around Afera's shoulders as they walk back to the horses.

Afera and Peter mount their horses and ride slowly back to castle.

They untacked their horses and walked back up to Afera's room. Afera laid in bed and Peter crawled over her and she laughed.

Afera: Kiss me...

Peter: With pleasure...

Peter grabs Afera's lips and holding himself above her stomach. Afera reaches up and grabs Peter's face.

Afera pulls away and starts laughing before grabbing Peter's lips again and kissing him.

Caspian: Peter... Aslan wants to see you.

Peter: Coming...

Caspian leaves the room and Peter stood up.

Peter: Get some sleep.

Peter leans down and kisses Afera's head and she closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

Peter walks down the hall to the meeting hall.

Peter: You wanted to see me Aslan?

Aslan: Peter… I can not stay around much longer… What is your decision?

Peter: I can't decide… At least give me until after the baby is born… If I go home I at least want a memory of my son or daughter…

Aslan: Very Well…

Aslan leaves the room the doors magically shutting behind him.

Caspian: Are you to wed her?

Peter: Yes… I will not leave here with out a ring on each of our fingers… I commit myself eternally to her.

Caspian: That is what I like to hear…

Caspian nods and leaves and Peter follows him to Afera's bedroom.

Caspian lowers himself into a chair beside her bed and looks at her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Afera opens her eyes to look at him tiredly as Peter leans on the wall facing her back.

Afera: What if what happened to Mom happens to me?

Caspian: I won't let it… Peter won't let it…

Afera sniffles and raises her head and removes her hands from under her head and grabs Caspian's hand flipping it over and looking at it with her finger.

Caspian: What have you seen?

Afera: I… die… in child birth…

Caspian swallows hard and stands up, leaving. Peter slides down the wall and holds his head in his hands.

Afera: Peter…

Peter gets up and walks over to her side, sitting on the bed grabbing her hand.

Peter: You said your visions were messed up.

Afera: Peter… I don't want you to save me this time…

Peter: Afera…

Afera: Lucy has wasted too much of the cordial on me… just let it happen…

Peter: Afera… the only way you are going to die is if you allow yourself to give into death with out a fight

Afera: You are right… and I will fight till well the death… for the baby, for you… for brother… for Narnia.

Peter smiled slightly and kissed her hand.

Peter: Get some sleep…

Afera: Don't leave me…

Peter: I'm gonna lie in bed with you…

Peter lay behind her and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and neck.

Peter sighed into her hair, taking a deep breath, remembering her smell, knowing he might have very little time left with her.

3 nights later

Peter woke up to Afera squeezing his head and groaning.

Peter: Afera… what is wrong?

Afera: Get the nurses…

Afera rolled over onto her back and grabbed her stomach as Peter ran calling for the nurses who came running.

The nurses entered the room carrying birthing towels and water. Caspian joined Peter in the meeting hall. Peter sat nervously in the chair biting his nails. Peter's brother and sisters joined them in the hall.

Peter cringed as Afera started screaming down the hall. Peter covered his face as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Edmund: Peter… you don't have to always be so together…

Peter: Afera is dying Ed… and she doesn't want saving… I feel so useless… I can't lose her… or the baby…

Susan: You are 19… You shouldn't even be having a baby…

Peter: Leave it alone Susan.

Susan: No… we have been here for a month… I want to go home…

Peter cringed hearing Afera cry out again.

Peter: Then leave… I have responsibilities to tend to here… I am a King… I can't just leave… when I am the cause of the problem…

Susan rolled her eyes and leaned back in a chair.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and Peter jumped out of his chair quickly and stood in the middle of the room Caspian, Susan, Ed, and Lucy gathered behind him.

A nurse entered bowing to them and Peter swallowed hard.

Nurse: She is asking for King Peter.

Peter swallowed hard and followed the nurse back to Afera's room. Peter pushed the door open slowly. Afera lay in bed quiet as a nurse tended to a baby and another tended to Afera.

Nurse 2: Congratulations… It's a girl…

Nurse 2 handed Peter the baby and Peter looked at the girl and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Peter: Hi… baby girl… I'm daddy…

Afera: Peter…

Peter looks up at her and she is looking at him. Her face pale and weak. Peter walked over holding the baby gently to his chest.

Peter choked on his cry as he grabbed Afera's cold hand.

Peter: Please… don't leave me…

Afera: Teranya…

Peter: I love it… but please… I have no clue what I am doing… don't leave me…

Peter squeezed Afera's hand tighter to keep her there as she was.

Aslan: Peter… let her go…

Peter: No… I can't… I love her.

Aslan: Some of the things we love most need to be let go…

Peter cried freely as Caspian and the other 3 Pevensies joined them. Caspian shook his head and shielded his face from everyone.

Afera: Peter… I told you to let it go…

Susan came and took Teranya and Peter grabbed Afera's face gently as she let tears roll down her cheeks biting her lip.

Afera: Death… was bound to catch up with me some day…

Peter: But why today… I just wanted more time with you…

Afera: I love you…

Peter: No… keep fighting… Afera… you promised you'd fight for us all… Caspian…. Susan… Lucy, Ed… Aslan… Me… the baby… don't give up… you promised.

Afera: I can't fight anymore… make my death a celebration for Narnia… please

Peter cried touching her lips softly before kissing them gently and she responded slowly kissing him back holding his face to hers.

Suddenly Afera stopped and her hands dropped to the bed.

Peter: Afera…

Peter looked at her face and shook his head crying.

Peter: No… come back please…

Peter grabbed Afera's hand and brought it to his face and kissed the palm of it, holding it to his face crying into it.

Peter: Afera… please…

Peter wrapped his arms around Afera's body pulling it up into a hug. Caspian came over and leaned his head on Afera's crying he kissed her head.

Susan and Lucy crying staring at them.

The morning

Peter stared at Afera's lifeless body. The nurses had cleaned her up and dressed her in her burial robes, her hair in long waves behind her, flowers placed in her hair making her look beautiful like she was alive.

Peter covered his mouth as a choking sound came out of his mouth as he held back a cry.

Peter stood up and walked over to her resting bed and kissed her forehead.

Peter: I love you…

Peter longed to hear her happy voice and smell her fresh spring scent.

Edmund: Peter… It is time…

Peter nodded and walked out of the room not looking back. Susan handed Teranya to Peter and Peter leaned down kissing her head as she slept. Caspian appeared in his royal robes.

Caspian: Never thought I would ever have to bury my own sister… I always thought she would be burying me.

Peter: Never thought I would ever love someone so much that it would hurt this bad to lose them…

Caspian looked at Peter and down at Teranya, touching her head softly.

Caspian: Peter, I know it feels as though you should give up but you have to stay strong for her... trust me it is hard growing up with out a mother… it is only unfair that she won't have a brother like me to help her.

Peter nodded at him.

Peter: You are right… you were the best brother to Afera and I'm not saying that… she means it…

A breeze blew across their faces and Peter smiled looking up at the sky.

Peter: I love you too…

Caspian: What was that?  
Peter: Nothing… just a last goodbye…

Caspian looked up at the sky and smiled as a breeze blew across his face and he nodded.

Peter: She will never really be gone…

Caspian: She will always live on as the Princess who helped save Narnia…

Caspian stood at the front of the line as the servants carried Afera's body behind him. Peter walked behind her and his brother and sisters behind him. Peter held Teranya in his arms taking deep breathes with every few steps as the precession started down the courtyard and village to the woods. The Telmarine people following at the back

They entered the woods and the Narnia people were lined up crying and hanging their heads in respect tossing roses on Afera's body as she moved by. They arrived at a large field of flowers and a tomb was built out of grass and flowers. Caspian lead the way down the stairs where Aslan led the ceremony as they laid her in the stone tomb pushing the top close as a stone carving made by the Narnians laid on the top to look like her. Caspian laid Afera's sword in the chest at the end of the tomb. The Narnians had made a drawing of Afera's story on the wall about the battle and the daughter she has provided Narnia.

Peter smiled and followed Aslan and Caspian out the door of the grassy knoll and the guards closed the door. Aslan placed his giant paw o the door and flowers grew around the door in vines except for over her name.

Aslan turned to the huge crowd of people.

Aslan: Afera was a brave solider and fought for what she knew was right. She would follow those she loved and stay by them. She fought past many deaths but in the end she could not hold out. Her death will be a great loss to Narnia. Not only have we lost a great Queen but a great mother, lover, sister and wonderful. Let all of Narnia hear that from this day on will be marked as a holiday now and forever… Afera Day…

Everyone applauded.

Aslan: Before departing she left us with a gift… of a baby girl… all hale Princess Teranya!

Everyone: All Hale Princess Teranya…

Aslan: We can only hope that she grows up to be as wonderful and as beautiful as her mother…

Aslan yielded the ground to Caspian.

Caspian: Please make your way back to the castle where we are hosting a party in Afera's honor… She said to make it a celebration of life…

Caspian led the group back to the castle but the Pevensies stayed behind with Aslan.

Aslan: What is your decision Peter?  
Peter: I…

Susan: He certainly can't return home with a child! He left single and childless… What is mum going to say…

Peter: True But…

Susan: But if you don't return home… Mum is going to have a heart attack… losing her first born…

Edmund and Peter: Shut up Susan…

Peter: I'm staying here… I can't let her grow up not knowing either of her parents… you all must return home… please tell Mum I love her but… I needed to get out and do something with my life…

Aslan: Wise choice Peter… I agree… Tomorrow… I will create the portal home for you 3… Edmund and Lucy you may return but Susan there is no coming back for you… Narnia is finished with you.

The 3 nodded and walked back to the castle slowly following Aslan. Peter was last and Susan fell back to him and looked at the ground.

Susan: I'm sorry I am so hard on you… just never seeing you again…

Peter: Hurts don't it… feeling all alone…

Susan nodded and took off her necklace of a heart.

Susan: For my niece… when she is old enough…

Peter took it in his hand and hugged Susan with one arm.

Next day…

Peter: Farewell…

Peter hugged Susan as Caspian held Teranya.

Susan: Goodbye… I love you…

Peter: Love you too..

Lucy handed him a crown made of flowers.

Lucy: For Teranya… to carry on the love of spring to her.

Peter: Thanks Lu… I love you.

Lucy nodded crying hugging Peter tightly as he cried.

Edmund stepped up as Lucy let go.

Peter: Thank you Ed… for all you have done…

Ed: Of course… Here…

Edmund handed him a picture of all them together at home.

Ed: So she will never for get her aunts and uncles…

Peter: Thank you Ed…

Ed held out his hand and Peter shook it and pulled him into a hug.

Peter: Take care of them…

Ed nodded and joined his sisters by the twisted tree…

Aslan: Until next time young King and Queens…

Aslan bowed as everyone cheered as they stepped through the tree and disappeared back to home.

10 years later…

Peter runs up and grabs Teranya from behind swinging her around and she screamed. As they both fell backwards on to the long grass beside Afera's grave. Teranya sat up and looked at Afera's grave.

Teranya: Daddy?

Peter: Yes baby…

Teranya: You say I love you a lot even when someone doesn't say it.

Peter: That is because your mother might have died but she is never truly gone…

Teranya: Huh?  
Peter: Come here…

Teranya sat beside Peter in the field.

Peter: You know the feeling when the wind blows gently across your face ever so gently like someone is touching your face?

Teranya: Yea…

Peter: Well… that is your mother saying 'Hello' and she 'Loves you'… feel it.

Teranya sat still as wind blew across her face moving her long hair.

Teranya: Yea… I love you too Mommy…

Peter sat back and smiled as Teranya ran through the wild flowers chasing one of the Narnian kids.

Peter closed his eyes and Afera appeared in his mind.

Afera: She is beautiful…

Peter: She looks like you… and it hurts to look at her but I love her so much…

Afera: She is perfect Peter… I'm so proud of you…

Peter: Thank you… I miss you…

Afera: Please Peter… I never really left… I'm always around you… you know that… take care of her… please…

Peter: Until the end…

Afera: We will be together again… one day…

Peter: I can't wait…

Afera: I love you…

Peter opened his eyes and smiled at the sky as he felt like a kiss was placed on his cheek.

Peter: I love you too…

Teranya: Daddy… come on!

Peter stood up and ran after Teranya and they both lived happily until the day Peter died at the age of 47.

Peter opened his eyes at the edge of the forest leading to Aslan's How. Afera walked through the grassy field towards him. He smiled and walked forward towards her. He stopped before her and smiled.

Afera: Told you we would be together again…

Peter: I'm glad because I need to touch you more then a river needs water…

Peter touches Afera's face softly and kisses her softly but after realizing she wouldn't disappear making the kiss fiercer the kiss.


End file.
